My Memory
by liekichi.chan
Summary: Bagaikan saksi, musim-musim itulah yang terus menemani Naruto untuk melihat dari kejauhan tempat sang gadis impiannya berbaring. Tak peduli bagaimana teriknya mentari, ataupun dinginnya udara yang tercipta – semua itu takkan mampu mengendurkan sedikitpun kesetiaan sang Hokage. Sequel Of 'Can't I Love You' Fanfiction.


Musim gugur. Ya, ini musim gugur ketiga yang ia lalui seorang diri. Musim gugur yang akan terasa sangat sepi setiap tahunnya.

**Sepi?** Tentu saja.

Karena tak akan ada lagi orang terbaik yang bisa menemaninya. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat nan tulusnya. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan?

**Tak akan ada lagi orang yang bisa mencintainya dengan segala ketulusan dan pengorbanan seperti yang orang itu berikan.**

**Rate **: T

**Genre** : Hurt/comfort, Angst

**Desclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Sequel Of 'Can't I Love You' Fanfiction**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Not Good**

**Liekichi-chan**

**Proudly presents**

**~*My Memory*~**

Tes...

Tes...

Satu, dua, tiga tetes air mata kembali mengaliri pipi miliknya. Menangis dan hanya bisa mengangis dalam diam. Memendam dan mengubur isakan itu jauh ditempat yang paling dalam. Membiarkan tetes demi tetes air bening itu menjadi saksi betapa menyakitkannya kehidupan yang ia jalani tanpa orang itu. Orang yang selalu siap memberikan apapun untuk dirinya – termasuk mengorbankan nyawanya sekalipun.

Tapi apa? Apa yang bisa dia berikan kepada orang itu? Bahkan perasaannya saja tak bisa ia ucapkan kepada orang itu. Seharusnya ia mengucapkan satu kata 'Cinta' saat kedua bola mata indah tersebut masih bisa menatap dunia, masih bisa untuk melihat gerak bibirnya, dan masih bisa melihat air matanya.

Tapi sekali lagi itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong yang tak akan pernah ia dapatkan. Dan pada kenyataannya ungkapkan cinta tersebut berhasil ia lontarkan saat gadisnya tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu untuk mendengar suaranya, dan bahkan tak mampu untuk melihat air matanya.

Satu harapan terbesarnya. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Ia ingin bersamanya, ia ingin memeluknya, ingin melihat senyumannya, ia ingin, ingin, ingin dan ingin.

Begitu banyak keinginan yang takkan pernah bisa ia dapatkan. Begitu banyak keinginan yang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Ya, sang Putri sudah tertidur untuk selamanya saat sang pangeran hendak mengucapkan kalimat sakral tersebut. Sebuah kalimat yang sudah putri itu nantikan. Sejak lama... Sejak lama sekali...

Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa menangis setiap kali mengingat dan mengucapkan nama itu.

Hanya satu nama,

"Hinata..."

**~*My Memory*~**

**Naruto's POV**

Hanya disini. Ya, hanya dari tempat sejauh ini aku bisa melihatmu. Bukan, bukan dirimu yang bisa kulihat – tapi hanyalah sebuah pusara yang bahkan tak boleh aku lihat dari dekat. Kheh, jangankan untuk menyentuh, bahkan untuk melihatnya dari jarak dekat saja aku tidak boleh.

Aku ingat, ini sudah tahun ketiga sejak kau pergi. Tapi kau bisa lihat kesungguhanku bukan? Selama itu pula aku selalu mengunjungimu. Walau hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Hinata, kau apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Ah, orang sepertiku tidak pantas dirindukan oleh gadis sepertimu ya.

Hey, tapi ayolah... kau jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau baik-baik saja disanakan? Kau sudah bertemu dengan ibu yang sangat kau rindukan bukan? Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibuku? Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan mereka juga kan? Apakah mereka memakiku yang tidak tahu diri ini? Atau mereka bangga padaku yang sudah menjadi hokage di Konoha?

Ayolah Hinata, beritahu aku.

Hinata...

Kau curang!

Kau meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Aku benar-banar sendirian sekarang. Bukan sampai disitu saja, kau bahkan membuatku selalu memikirkanmu setiap detiknya.

Aku hanya menemukan sosokmu seorang tiap kali aku memejamkan mataku. Karena hanya dengan melihat bayangmu saja, aku sudah benar-benar menemukan cintaku. Banyak gadis disekelilingku yang hanya datang dan berlalu begitu saja, tapi pada kenyataannya aku hanya mengingat satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Hinata.

Meskipun tak banyak waktu yang bisa kulalui bersama dengan dirimu, tapi aku bahagia karena berkatmu aku mengerti apa itu cinta. Kau mengajariku banyak hal.

Hinata, aku sangat rindu padamu. Bisakah kita bertemu?

Kau boleh memilih tempatnya. Dimanapun kau suka kau boleh sebutkan, maka aku akan datang menemui saat itu juga.

Ohya Hinata, tiga tahun lalu saat kau pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, hari itu tepat hari ulang tahunmu kan?

Kalau begitu kau ingin kado apa dariku? Apa kau ingin kue tart, boneka, atau... bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut hari lahirmu itu. Bahkan kalau kau mau, aku siap menjadi badut di pesta itu agar aku bisa selalu membuatmu tertawa dan melihat senyumanmu yang manis itu. Katakan padaku Hinata, kau ingin kado seperti apa? Aku akan berikan padamu. Apapun itu, asal jangan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintaimu.

Hinata, ini semua sangat menyesakkan dadaku.

Tes...

Tes...

Selamat!

Kau berhasil membuatku menjadi sosok hokage yang cengeng, Hyuuga. Tolong jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjadi seperti ini. Jangan membenciku karena aku akan menjadi sangat lemah tiap kali menyebutkan namamu. Aku tidak akan pernah mampu membendung airmataku tiap kali mengingat wajahmu.

Hinata, tolong jelaskan padaku kenapa kau sangat baik padaku? Kenapa kau melarang orang-orang untuk membenciku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini Hinata, Kenapa?

Orang sepertiku memang sangat pantas untuk dibenci. Orang sepertiku seharusnya kembali dikucilkan seperti ketika kita masih kanak-kanak dulu.

Orang sepertiku seharusnya...

Seharusnya...

Tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta tulus dari gadis sebaik kau...

**~*My Memory*~**

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mengatur deru nafas tersebut. Ia masih setia berdiri dari kejauhan untuk sekedar melihat pusara tersebut dan juga mengunjungi Hinata. Sebuah kegiatan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia hentikan sejak hari itu. Sekalipun orang-orang mencoba untuk menahan Naruto agar tak melakukan hal ini, tapi dangan sifat keras kepala yang ia punya, mereka akan tetap kalah jika sudah ingin mencegahnya. Bagi Naruto, cuma dengan cara ini ia bisa selalu berada dekat dengan Hinata nya.

Air mata masih tampak jelas di kedua belah pipi sang hokage. Mata biru laut itupun tampak sangat sayu. Tapi hebatnya, tak ada sedikitpun getaran dari tubuhnya. Diam. Ya, lagi-lagi ia menangis dalam diam. Naruto tidak sekalipun mengeluarkan isakannya, tapi orang orang yang melihatnya akan sangat tahu bahwa ia sangat terluka.

Ditempat yang sama, menapaki jalan yang sama, menatap langit yang sama, itu keinginan yang sangat ingin ia wujudkan bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi Naruto tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan kesempatan apapun lagi untuk bisa bersama dengan gadis Hyuuga yang paling ia kasihi tersebut.

Sampai kapanpun Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kajadian itu. Ketika ia sampai dirumah sakit, bukan senyuman Hinata yang ia dapati melainkan tubuh mungil yang bahkan sudah tak bernyawa. Masih bisa ia rasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Hinata, dan betapa bibir mungil itu tampak membiru. Tapi biar begitu, Hinata tetap terlihat sangat cantik.

Wajah mungilnya terbingkai oleh rambut panjang indigo miliknya. Kelopak mata serta bulu mata yang panjang itupun ikut serta menutupi bola mata cantik milik sang Hyuuga. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah ketika Naruto sama sekali tak merasakan sapuan nafas hangat dari hidung mancung milik Hinata. Hingga detik itu dia sadar bahwa Hinata tak lagi bisa bersama dan menemani hidupnya.

"Hinata..." lirihnya pilu.

Ia tak akan pernah melupakan airmata kesedihan yang telah banyak gadis itu tumpahkan karena dirinya. Naruto mengerti, bukan dirinya yang paling terluka dengan semua ini, melainkan Hinata. Hinata lah yang paling merasakan sakit yang sesungguhnya.

Sang hokage hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Tak kuasa untuk menghentikan airmatanya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali ia menangis dalam satu hari ini.

Jubah kebesaran Naruto berkibar saat angin dengan kencang bertiup.

Coba kalau saat ini Hinata masih bersamanya, pasti ia akan pakaikan jubah miliknya itu untuk membalut tubuh mungil Hinata manakala angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang dan menggigilkan tubuh kecil tersebut. Atau mungkin, ia sendiri lah yang bisa memberikan kahangatan bagi Hinata dengan memeluk erat gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hah..." air mata telah kembali memenuhi pelupuk mata sang hokage.

Naruto menyentuh dada kirinya ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat luar biasa dari sana. Rasa sakit yang selalu datang tiap kali nama Hinata dan semua kenangan tentang Hinata tengah memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia ingat, ini adalah musim gugur. Salah satu musim yang sangat disukai oleh gadis itu. Hinata selalu berharap bahwa ia akan terus merasakan musim gugur setiap tahunnya, tapi kenyataan mengharuskan gadis itu untuk tidak pernah merasakan aroma musim itu lagi.

Naruto terus menangis tanpa pernah memikirkan bahwa Hinata pasti akan sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu. Dia tak akan pernah tahu bahwa Hinata juga ikut menangis setiap kali melihat Naruto menangis. Dan sampai kapanpun, Hinata selalu berada dekat dengannya. Hinata tidak pernah sedetikpun menjauh dari dirinya. Hinata selalu ada untuknya. Sekalipun Naruto tak mampu untuk melihat gadis yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Hinata, maaf lagi-lagi aku menangis. Ah, aku pulang dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Tapi besok aku akan kembali menemuimu. Aku janji. Dan kau... tunggulah aku disana. Aku pasti datang. Sekalipun aku tidak tahu kapan waktunya, tapi percayalah kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

**~*My Memory*~**

Naruto sudah kembali kekantor untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat ia tunda. Sekalipun mata dan tangannya terfokus pada tumpukan kertas dihadapannya, tapi tak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa tiap detak jantung yang berdegup dan tiap aliran darah yang mengaliri jaringan tubuhnya, hanya nama Hinata yang terus ia lantunkan dalam hati.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura mengantarkan dokumen-dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani dan dokumen-dokumen tersebut diterima dengan baik oleh Naruto.

Menyesal.

Ya, setiap kali melihat sosok Sakura selalu ada setitik penyesalan dalam hatinya. Namun semuanya telah terjadi dan ia tak punya alasan untuk membenci Sakura.

Atas dasar apa ia harus membenci Sakura, sementara Hinata yang telah ia sakiti terus menerus saja masih bisa memaafkan dirinya dan tidak pernah sekalipun membenci sosoknya. Kesalahan yang Sakura lakukan terhadap Naruto belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kesalahan yang telah diperbuat lelaki itu terhadap gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Sang hokage juga ingin setulus sosok putri Hyuuga. Sosok yang selalu bisa memaafkan orang lain.

**~*My Memory*~**

Lelaki berambut panjang itu masih memasang tampang datar diwajah tampannya. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan orang orang yang menyapa dirinya. Ia masih setia menaiki anak tangga dan melewati lorong-lorong untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Ia menarik nafasnya dalam tatkala melihat tempat tersebut.

TOK… TOK… TOK..

Dengan sabar Neji menunggu perintah masuk dari dalam ruangan hokage. Tatapan yang ia berikan masih tetap sama. Dingin dan begitu menusuk.

Tak kunjung mendapat izin masuk juga, Neji kembali mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, Ia tak mendapati respon apapun.

Sedikit lancang, Neji membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Tapi sama sekali ia tak menemukan sosok Naruto didalam sana. Tanpa mempedulikan akibat perbuatannya, Neji pun menyusuri ruangan hokage tersebut sekedar ingin mencari lelaki yang sangat dicintai oleh sepupu perempuan kesayangannya.

Ia berjalan pelan, sebelum akhirnya tubuh tinggi miliknya terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah lurus kedepan untuk memperhatikan sosok yang tengah ia cari tadi. Neji bisa melihat Naruto yang kini berdiri didepan jendela ruangan dengan tatapan kosong. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat sisi sang hokage yang seperti ini. Jujur, sebelumnya ia tak pernah.

"Ehm…"

Neji berdeham untuk menyadarkan sang hokage. Dan benar saja, Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara tersebut dan secepat kilat ia mengubah ekspresi diwajahnya. Ia langsung menatap Neji dengan senyuman mengembang diwajah tampan tersebut. Sedangkan Neji, ia masih tetap memasang tampang dingin.

"Ah, Neji. Maaf aku ti-"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berulang kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Karena itu aku masuk begitu saja. Maaf kalau aku lancang, hokage." ucapnya formal, memotong percakapan sang hokage.

"Ah, hahaha Neji, jangan seformal itu. Maaf karena tadi aku tidak dengar Hehehe …" jawab Naruto mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

Tapi Neji, ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan gurauan yang diciptakan Naruto. Ia lebih memilih diam dari pada harus tertawa dengan lelaki bermata biru laut tersebut.

Dan Naruto pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya lelah melihat ekspresi yang diciptakan sang Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, ada hal yang ingin kau laporkan?" ucap sang Rokudaime tenang.

"Misi penyelidikan terhadap negeri bunyi sudah kami laksanakan dan sesuai keadaan yang terjadi, tak ada perselisihan antara negeri bunyi dengan negeri kabut. Keduanya baik-baik saja." jelasnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi tim Anbu masih harus mempersiapkan diri untuk penyelidikan selanjutnya." kata Naruto tegas.

"Baiklah, Hokage-sama." jawab sang Hyuuga dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sama' yang ia ucapkan.

Neji menyunggingkan seringai ketidaksukaan dibibirnya. Tanpa mengulur waktu, ia langsung meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menatap mata sang Hokage sedikitpun. Tangannya hampir mencapai kenop pintu, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghalangi niatnya untuk segera pergi.

"Neji, bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan Hiashi-sama?" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya keluar.

Angin musim gugur yang bertiup kencang seperti memperlambat denting waktu saat itu. Setelah pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto, untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam, membisu dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jubah kebesaran sang Hokage berkibar semakin jelas. Bau musim gugur pun semakin jelas tercium di indera penciuman keduanya.

Tak ada yang mau memecahkan kesunyian yang ada. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk diam. Neji kini berdiri bagaikan patung di depan pintu yang hendak ia buka tadi.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat ia kembali teringat pada sosok Hinata. Dan lagi-lagi, rasa sakit itu terasa semakin mengiris perasaan sang Hyuuga. Jangan salahkan Neji jika sampai detik ini ia masih memendam perasaan benci terhadap Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu bertemu dengan Hiashi-sama. Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi kepadanya. Semuanya sudah terjadi, jangan mengungkit masalah Hinata lagi." jelas Neji dingin. Ia tahu jika sudah menyangkut dengan Hiashi-sama, maka ini akan menyangkut soal Hinata juga.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu bisa merasakan matanya yang kini kian memanas. Dia benci akan menjadi selemah ini jika sudah berbicara tentang Hinata. Susah baginya untuk melupakan perjuangan hidup yang telah Hinata lakukan demi Naruto. Gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak berkorban demi lelaki itu

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu kepadanya. A…a-ku.."

"Kau masih berani meminta sesuatu dan menampakkan wajahmu dihadapannya setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Hinata? Dimana kau letakkan pikiranmu itu, Uzumaki Naruto! Apa sedikitpun kau tidak merasa bersalah?" amarahnya membuncah.

Neji tak mampu untuk bersikap tenang lagi. Ia sampai menarik kerah baju sang Hokage saking geramnya melihat tingkah lelaki tersebut. Tapi biar begitu, Naruto tetap diam menerima perlakuan Neji. Ia sadar bahwa ia salah, tapi dia tak akan peduli dengan konsekuensi yang akan diterima nantinya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, untuk pertama kalinya Neji bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Naruto. Tidak sampai disitu saja, kantung mata sang Hokage juga terlihat sangat jelas. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terluka, tapi juga Naruto.

Tapi apakah laki-laki itu benar merasa terluka?

Hanya Naruto sendirilah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Lelaki keturunan Hyuuga itu langsung mendorong tubuh sang Hokage kebelakang dengan sangat kasar. Naruto sampai harus meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menabrak tembok keras dibelakangnya. Tapi biar begitu, sama sekali ia tak membalas perbuatan Neji.

"Kau, jangan pernah mengungkit tentang Hinata lagi. Karena sedikitpun, kau tidak pernah mencintainya." ucap Neji penuh dengan penekanan.

"Kau boleh melakukan hal kasar padaku sesuka hatimu, Hyuuga Neji. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau berkata seolah-olah kau mengerti tentang perasaanku terhadap Hinata! Kau tak tahu apapun, Hyuuga! Kau tak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat kehilangan Hinata!"

"Cih! Kehilangan? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan agar Hinata lenyap dari pandanganmu untuk selamanya, Hokage? Lantas kenapa sekarang kau berakting di depanku seolah-olah kau adalah orang yang paling mencintai Hinata? Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku? Kau pecundang!" Neji berteriak dengan sangat keras. Ia tak mampu mengontrol emosinya lebih dari ini. Sekalipun Hinata melarang dirinya untuk membenci Naruto, tapi ia tetap tak bisa. Ia tak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya erat, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ucapan Neji terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Lidah Naruto terasa amat kelu, tak mampu menjawab apapun. Benar! Semua yang diucapkan oleh Neji adalah benar. Dia pernah menginginkan agar Hinata pergi darinya untuk selamanya.

Air mata Naruto mengalir begitu saja. Ia tak bisa membendung lebih lama lagi jika sudah mengingat perlakuan kejamnya terhadap Hinata. Ia menyesal dan merasa sangat sakit.

"Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan pernah mencintai Hinata." ucap Neji penuh penekanan.

"DIAM KAU! Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jika berada diposisiku. Aku mencintai Hinata! Harus sekuat apa aku berteriak agar kalian percaya? Setiap hari aku menemuinya. Sekalipun aku hanya bisa melihat pusara itu dari jauh, tapi aku percaya bahwa Hinata bisa melihat kesungguhanku. Aku yakin dia bisa merasakan persasaanku."

"Kau pikir dengan mengunjungi Hinata setiap hari, aku akan merasa simpatik padamu dan beranggapan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata? Tidak, Hokage! Kami, keluarga Hyuuga, tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu. Asal kau tahu, kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah karena aku pernah mempercayakan Hinata padamu!"

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI HINATA!"

"Aku tidak pernah percaya lagi padamu." bantah Neji yang langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia malas mendengar ucapan Naruto yang baginya hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka.

Naruto membeku ditempatnya. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya lagi. Rasa sakit yang berasal dari sana kini terasa sangat berlipat ganda.

"Hinata apa seperti ini rasa sakitnya ketika kau mencintai seseorang tapi tak ada seorangpun yang percaya akan rasa cintamu itu?" lelaki itu mulai berbicara seperti anak kecil yang mengadu karena sangat sedih.

"Hinata, kau percaya padaku kan? Kau percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintaimukan Hinata? Aku sangat mencintaimu, oleh sebab itu kau harus percaya padaku." Naruto terus merintih dengan rintihan yang terdengar sangat memilukan.

Ia tak lagi mempedulikan keadaannya. Ini pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama Naruto memendam emosinya untuk tak menangis hingga seperti ini. Selama ini ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Tapi sekarang, ia ingin agar Hinata bisa merasakan hatinya yang terus menjerit memanggil nama gadis itu. Penyesalannya tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Hinata, kau harus percaya padaku bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Aku mohon Hinata, aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Naruto terus mengucapkan kata cinta itu hingga suaranya serak dan semakin lama suara itu semakin menghilang.

**~*My Memory*~**

Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa ia yang akan langsung menemui Hiashi Hyuuga hari ini. Tak peduli apakah ia akan diusir dari mansion Hyuuga tersebut atau tidak. Yang terpenting baginya, ia harus berbicara langsung kepada kepala clan Hyuuga tersebut. Walaupun nantinya ia akan dikecam, dan dicap sebagai hokage yang tak punya sopan santun, Naruto tak akan peduli lagi.

Tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu, Naruto mulai menapaki jalan menuju tampat tinggal yang dulu pernah Hinata tempati juga.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan angin bertiup semakin kencang saja. Dinginnya udara musim gugur membuat Naruto sampai harus menggosokkan kadua telapak tangannya secara terus menerus. Dedaunan coklat yang terus berguguran juga selalu jadi pemandangan yang terlihat sangat cantik.

Dan lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya semua panorama tersebut mengingatkan Naruto akan sosok Hinata. Gadis yang selalu setia menemaninya dikala ia tengah terbaring lemah, gadis yang selalu saja tersenyum manis sekalipun ia sedang merasa sakit, gadis yang selalu mencintai dirinya lebih dari siapapun.

Sampai kapanpun, cinta yang Naruto berikan kepada Hinata tak akan pernah mengimbangi dengan besarnya cinta yang gadis itu berikan kepadanya. Kenangan tentang Hinata masih terus melekat dengan jelas diingatannya.

Dia ingat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu ketika sedang tertunduk malu saat berhadapan dengannya, ketika Hinata tengah tersenyum dengan cerianya, bahkan ketika gadis itu tengah merasa kecewa ataupun sedih. Naruto masih mengingat semuanya dengan baik.

Walaupun tak banyak waktu yang mereka lalui bersama, tetapi wajah Hinata tak pernah sekalipun luput dari ingatannya. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan akan Hinata tak akan pernah memudar apalagi hilang dari ingatan sang Hokage. Sedikitpun, tidak akan pernah.

Tanpa terasa, kini Naruto telah berdiri di depan gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Sama seperti dugaannya, ia pasti tak akan pernah mendapatkan izin untuk memasuki kediaman megah tersebut. Beberapa penjaga telah menghadang Naruto namun ia tetap bersikeras ingin masuk.

Naruto sampai memohon kepada penjaga tersebut untuk memanggil Hiashi Hyuuga. Sekalipun ia tak diizinkan untuk menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Hyuuga, akan cukup baginya apabila ia bisa dipertemukan oleh ayah Hinata tersebut.

Awalnya penjaga tersebut menolak, namun melihat kesungguhan dimata Naruto, mereka merasa bahwa mereka harus membantu sang Hokage. Dengan sigap salah satu penjaga segera menemui ketua clan tersebut dan menyampaikan soal keinginan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan dirinya.

Tenang. Hiashi mencoba untuk tenang dan menyuruh seluruh penjaga untuk menjauh dari gerbang. Ia sendirilah yang akan menghadapi Naruto.

Hiashi Hyuuga keluar dari mansion dan segera menemui sosok yang kini berdiri tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Angin musim gugur semakin terasa hingga menusuk tulang. Namun hal ini bukan apa-apa bagi keduanya.

Naruto sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada sosok ayah dari gadis yang paling ia cintai. Hiashi, sosok yang paling dihormati sekaligus disayangi oleh Hinata.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Hiashi Hyuuga begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hiashi-sama, a... aku sangat mencintai putrimu, Hyuuga Hinata." ucapnya mantap.

Hiashi hanya menatap Naruto dalam diam. Sama sakali tak memberikan respon berarti. Kembali, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mohon kepadamu, Hiashi-sama. Izinkanlah ini menjadi permintaan terakhirku. Izinkan aku melihat makam Hinata dari dekat. Izinkan aku menyentuh pusara Hinata. Aku ingin menyentuh pusara itu setiap hari. Tolonglah, lepaskan segel yang kau pasang disekeliling makam itu. Aku mohon. Aku mohon kepadamu, Hiashi sama..."

Naruto berlutut di depan kepala clan Hyuuga tersebut. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaannya. Ia ingin sekali melihat makam gadis itu dari jarak dekat. Ia ingin menyentuh Hinatanya dengan nyata.

Tapi, sekalipun ia telah berlutut Hiashi Hyuuga sama sekali tak menggubris permintaan tersebut. Ia malah membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa menjawab apapun. Dan tatkala sosok itu semakin menjauh, Naruto merasakan pandangannya yang kini telah semakin mengabur karena genangan air di pelupuk mata miliknya.

"AKU MOHON PADAMU HIASHI-SAMA... AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI HINATA."

jeritnya pilu.

Lagi.

Tak ada yang percaya tentang perasaannya terhadap Hinata.

Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut. Namun sama sekali ia tak membalikkan tubuhnya sedikitpun.

"Jika kau bilang sekarang kau mencintai putriku, maka ingatlah kenangan dulu. Ingatlah apa yang telah kau katakan padanya. Ingatlah kalimat kejam yang kau tujukan untuknya. Dan ingatlah bagaimana ia tetap mencintaimu sekalipun kau telah berkata buruk terhadapnya." tegas Hiashi lantang.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Hinata karena kau, Hokage sama."

Tubuhnya tampak bergetar namun demikian, Naruto masih setia berlutut. Tak peduli sekalipun Hiashi telah berada dalam jarak yang jauh dengannya. Ia juga ingin egois kali ini. Ia ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai sosok Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aku ingat semuanya, Hiashi sama... aku ingat-" ucap Naruto bergetar.

"Aku akan ucapkan kembali kalimat kejam itu, jika memang itu maumu."

Naruto merasakan kembali cairan hangat mengaliri pipinya. Cinta ini sangat menyakitkan.

Lelaki itu mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengingat kembali tentang memori pahit dahulu ketika dengan lancang ia berkata kasar terhadap Hinata. Rasa sesak didadanya semakin terasa jelas.

"Ketika Shikamaru bertanya padaku apakah aku mencintai putrimu, aku menjawab bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku hanya ingin membalaskan kebaikan hatinya, tak lebih dari itu. Tak ada cinta yang aku dapatkan. Aku telah mencoba, mencoba untuk mencintainya. Tapi sedikitpun tak ada benih cinta yang tumbuh dihatiku. Walau sekecil apapun. A...aku, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Aku takut ia terluka" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Naruto menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia mulai melanjutkan semua ucapan-ucapan kejam yang pernah ia tujukan kepada Hinata.

"Ketika... ketika ia ingin menjagaku saat aku sedang berada dirumah sakit, aku mengusirnya tanpa ampun." ucapnya lebih keras lagi. Naruto sungguh tak tahan dengan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Dan ketika hari terakhir ia berada di rumah sakit, ia meminta agar aku menemaninya. Ta..pi- tapi aku tidak memenuhi keinginan terakhirnya tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk menjaga Sakura. Bahkan aku ber- berkata padanya bahwa dia sangat egois." sambungnya tersendat-sendat.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Ia pantas mendapat hukuman seperti ini. Detik itu juga, ia baru menyadari betapa kejam dirinya saat itu. Betapa ia sangat mengabaikan Hinata.

Tapi sungguh, Ia sangat mencintai Hinata saat ini. Ia sangat mencintai gadis tersebut. Jika ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, maka ia akan pergunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin agar bisa tetap bersama dengan Hinata.

"Itu sudah menjadi bukti tentang perasaanmu, Hokage-sama. Kau tak pernah mencintai putiku. Dan aku tegaskan sekali lagi kepadamu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memenuhi permintaanmu, sementara permintaan terakhir putriku saja tak pernah kau penuhi."

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Hiashi benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

**~*My Memory*~**

Hari-hari terus berlanjut. Detik, menit, jam...

Semuanya berputar sebagaimana mestinya tanpa mampu dihentikan olah manusia manapun.

Begitu juga dengan musim gugur yang terus berlanjut dan berlanjut. Menebarkan kemilau kecoklatan sang daun kemanapun angin membawanya. Cantik, ya jika sudah seperti ini maka pemandangan akan terlihat sangat cantik.

Bagaikan saksi, musim-musim itulah yang terus menemani Naruto untuk melihat dari kejauhan tempat sang gadis impiannya berbaring. Tak peduli bagaimana teriknya mentari, ataupun dinginnya udara yang tercipta – semua itu takkan mampu mengendurkan sedikitpun kesetiaan sang Hokage. Hinata, gadis itu bagaikan nafas kehidupan dalam dirinya. Dan jangan salahkan ia jika dirinya jatuh cinta sampai sebegini dalamnya terhadap sosok yang penuh kelembutan tersebut.

Jika sewaktu kecil ia akan merasa sangat gila jika tidak berlatih, maka sekarang ia akan menjadi sangat gila jika tak mengunjungi Hinata walau hanya sehari. Setiap hari dirinya akan datang dan berbicara disana. Bertanya tentang kabar Hinata, menceritakan semua kesibukannya, bahkan memberitahukan kepada gadisnya bahwa ia sangat merindukan gadis tersebut.

Neji selalu melarang Naruto untuk melakukan hal ini. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi Naruto selalu membantah setiap kali lelaki Hyuuga tersebut mencoba untuk menghalanginya. Ia sudah katakan, bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah berhenti melakukan hal tersebut.

Tapi sampai kapan Naruto akan tetap seperti ini?

Tanpa terasa, tanpa terduga, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Dan tanpa disadari musim gugur kini telah tergantikan dengan dinginnya musim salju. Bola-bola lembut itu kini mulai menyinggahi bumi konoha.

Putih.

Warna yang terlihat sangat bersih.

Tak peduli jika dirinya akan menggigil, Naruto akan tetap mengunjungi gadisnya. Kali ini ia menggunakan syal berwarna orange – rajutan tangan Hinata sendiri. Sebuah syal yang sebenarnya ingin gadis itu berikan langsung kepada Naruto. Namun sayang, sebelum ia mampu memberikannya detak jantung sang gadis telah berhenti berdetak terlebih dahulu. Hingga mau tak mau, Hinata hanya mampu menitipkan kepada Neji untuk selanjutnya diserahkan kepada Naruto.

Setiap serat dari syal itu terasa sangat hangat dan harum Hinata menyebar begitu kental. Naruto sangat menyukai syal tersebut. Setiap kali memakai syal pemberian sang gadis, ia selalu merasa bahwa Hinata tengah memeluknya erat. Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila tiap kali membayangkan hal itu, namun detik berikutnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Hinata tak lagi ada disisinya, maka disaat itu pula airmata akan menggenang di pelupuk matanya tanpa mampu ia cegah sedikitpun.

Naruto masih berdiri dengan setia ditempatnya. Uap dingin kentara terlihat tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Beberapa kali ia memperbaiki letak syalnya untuk merasakan kehangatan lebih yang mengalir dari sana. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Ia terluka, mungkin cuma itu kalimat yang bisa menjelaskan tentang setiap gerak-gerik yang sang Hokage tunjukkan. Namun betapapun rasa sakit itu tak tertahankan, Naruto akan lebih memilih untuk bungkam jika sedang berhadapan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bahkan tak jarang ia lebih memilih untuk mengcover dirinya sebagai sosok Hokage yang selalu bersemangat. Padahal jauh di dalam batinnya, ia sedang menangis.

Menyedihkan!

Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang bola mata sewarna abu-abu rembulan yang sejak tadi telah memperhatikan tingkahnya. Seringai tampak ia pasang dibibir tipisnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedang menatap remeh kearah sang Hokage. Hyuuga Neji, ia tidak bisa untuk tak membenci sosok tersebut. Sama sekali ia tak percaya akan perasaan Naruto terhadap sang adik.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak bisa untuk tak membencinya. Maafkan aku..." mata lelaki itu mulai sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Tangannya juga telah mengepal sangat erat. Namun tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Hatinya berdenyut sakit tiap kali mengingat sifat kejam yang telah lelaki itu tujukan kepada Hinata.

Tapi sekeras apapun hatinya, disatu sisi terkadang ia percaya dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Kesungguhan yang Naruto lakukan benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ia mulai percaya bahwa Naruto benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Apa yang Naruto lakukan bukanlah sekedar hal bodoh yang bisa dijadikan tameng sebagai cara untuk mendapatkan maaf dari klan Hyuuga.

Tubuh lelaki berambut panjang itu kini mulai melemah karena perang dalam batinnya. Kembali, ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang Hokage.

Naruto mulai berbicara sendiri ditempatnya. Namun, matanya masih menatap lurus kemakam sang gadis.

"Hinata, ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan selalu mengunjungimu." ucapnya lemah dengan tatapan yang terlihat sayu pula.

"Beberapa waktu lalu, aku berkata pada Neji bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Begitu juga kepada ayahmu, aku mengakui perasaanku terhadapmu. Tapi kau tahu? Tak satupun dari mereka yang mempercayaiku." matanya memerah. Rasa sesak kembali mendominasi dada sang hokage hingga ia terlihat beberapa kali menarik nafas dalam untuk mengontrol suaranya.

Dengan suara bergetar, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi aku percaya, kau yakin dengan perasaanku. Iya kan Hinata?" tanyanya bergetar. Air mata sang hokage mengalir tanpa dikomando. Sementara Neji yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, membeku ditempatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto akan sampai seperti ini, itulah pikirnya.

"A- aku tidak peduli lagi jika mereka tak percaya dengan perasaanku ini. Bahkan jika seluruh dunia membenci dan menertawakanku, itu takkan mampu mengurangi sedikitpun rasa cintaku padamu." lagi, Naruto mengatur nafanya. Sejujurnya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Tidak sampai disitu saja Hinata-chaaan-"

"bahkan ketika aku memohon kepada ayahmu untuk melepaskan segel itu, ia sama sekali tak mengabulkan permintaanku. Yah, aku tahu. Ini adalah hukuman untukku karena sudah menyia-nyiakanmu." suara Naruto terdengar semakin parau dan tak terkandali. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Aku sangat ingin melihatmu dari dekat, itu saja. Namun jika itupun tak bisa kudapatkan, maka aku tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekalipun aku hanya mampu melihatmu dari jarak sejauh ini, aku ... aku sudah sangat bahagia, Hinata... sungguh..."

Naruto sampai sesenggukan hebat kala itu.

"Hinata, aku akan terus bertahan bagaimanapun keadaannya. Tapi satu hal yang akan menjadi kekuatanku, kau harus per- percaya bahwa aku sangat mancintaimu."

"Aku mohon percayalah pada perasaanku."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hi-Hinata..." suara Naruto seperti tengah berbisik dan hampir tak terdengar lagi.

Neji tak mampu membendung rasa sakit dalam dadanya lebih dari ini. Lidahnya terasa kelu, air matanya mengalir tanpa mampu dihentikan. Ia terpaku. Ini seperti mimpi ketika dengan jelas mata Hyuuga itu melihat sosok sang adik yang terus mencoba untuk menggapai wajah Naruto. Hinata terlihat seperti ingin menghapus airmata lelaki itu, namun tak bisa. Hingga pada akhirnya gadis yang terlihat seperti putri salju itu hanya bisa ikut menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh lelaki dihadapannya.

Hinata menangis bersama dengan Naruto dan Neji bisa melihat itu dengan jelas sekali. Beberapa kali gadis itu juga berbicara namun sama sekali suara itu tak terdengar seperti menghilang begitu saja setelah terlepas dari bibirnya. Neji tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menyaksikan pemandangan paling memilukan tersebut.

Rambut panjang gadis itu membingkai wajah cantiknya, Kemilau bola mata senada abu-abu rembulannya pun terus berair tanpa bisa dihentikan. Hinata tampak menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya tiap kali melihat aliran air yang mengaliri pipi lelaki tersebut. Gadis itu seperti memberikan sebuah isyarat agar Naruto berhenti untuk menangis lagi. Gadis itu merasa sangat perih melihat sosok yang ia cintai menjadi selemah ini hanya karena dirinya.

Semua pemandangan itu sangat nyata terlihat di indera penglihatan Neji. Ia yakin dirinya tak salah melihat dengan kejadian dihadapannya tersebut.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan sekalipun terpisah di dimensi yang berbeda, sang adik masih tetap mempertahankan kesucian cintannya untuk Naruto, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hinata, dia masih memeluk Naruto begitu erat. Sekalipun Naruto tak bisa melihatnya, tapi Neji percaya bahwa lelaki itu bisa merasakan keberadaan gadisnya.

Angin musim dingin kembali bertiup seiring turunnya butiran lembut sang salju. Rambut Hinata bergoyang lembut mengikuti irama sang angin.

Tak peduli seberapa jauh mereka terpisah atau berapa lama waktu menahan kebersamaan mereka, keduanya akan tetap saling mencintai.

Naruto dan Hinata, cinta mereka sangat kuat.

**END**

**~*My Memory*~**

**Minna-saaaaannnn :D ogenki desuka?**

**Hihihih ini dia se****q****uel fic 'Can't I Love You' yang Lie-chan janjiin. Semoga kalian suka ya :D Maaf kalau typo berserakan dimana-mana dan keabalan fic nya ya. Huhuh gomen U.U**

**Ohya, jangan Lupa direview ya minna... :D **

**Jaa...**

**18.10 / 02022013**


End file.
